


Sun & Rain

by jesse_malec



Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Feelings, Fluff, Growth, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesse_malec/pseuds/jesse_malec
Summary: Short Kit and Ty POVs in which we get to share a thought, amongst so many, the boys bare for the other. Sunshine and rainy scenarios for Kit and Ty.





	Sun & Rain

The beach alcove by the beach near the L.A. Institute soon became their favourite hiding place, though open the sea may be. They were both lying in the sand, a few feet from the sparkling shore. Kit’s body was aware of Ty's proximity and his skin felt warmer now then it did after a complete afternoon spent exploring the beach, barefoot, under the California sun. The thought reminded him quickly of how he stepped on a seashell earlier and cursed like a child would after walking on a Lego. He remembered Ty’s snorting laughter, the way he cupped his hand around his mouth...

Kit’s eyes, now dry from daydreaming so much, made him blink oddly as he tried to avoid the blinding light on water— but mostly Ty's body. The dancing water and smirking sun both seemed to pressure him into facing the other boy. His glare instinctively roamed over all the places the sun painted the surface of Ty's delicate features. In the crease where his thick brows yearned to meet, his freckled cheeks and pinkish wrinkled nose, sunshine surfing the waves of his lips, even his forehead made Kit want to lean kisses all over it, all over again. Soft and sweet like the unpresent breeze. Sweatdrops made it down his neck and it was enough for Kit's eyes to shut completely—not out of fear of his own eyes betraying him, but rather to burn the memory of Ty in the back of his mind. 

When their comfortable silence ended, Ty’s gentle voice shaking Kit out of his reverie, he blamed it on the sun hitting too hard, though he had the sun on his back, facing Ty, whose mouth quirked as he squinted at him and asked what was laying on Kit's mind. Ty's left dimple betraying he knew enough to put his best grin on. In that moment, it felt as if the sun's light reflected thousandfold through the other boy's clear grey eyes. The perfect mirror for the purest light. An image kit would hold on to, until the sun burns out. 

 

—————

Ty was wandering the London streets waiting for Kit, hurried by angry lashes of rain and sharp winds. They hadn’t come up with specific plans after Kit's improvised solo visit at Ragnor Fell's, but he often found himself waiting for the other boy, in many ways. Waiting for words to be said, for feelings to be felt. Patiently, impossibly, almost destructively waiting. 

The sky got darker as the afternoon seemed to stretch on forever, the sun hidden behind forteresses of clouds, blending shades into shapes that all reminded him of the Herondale boy somehow. Squinting, he could picture his perfect hair in smooth curves, ruffled by a strong winter wind and feel light beyond the dark. Sounds of raindrops rustling down window glass and rushing passing cars would take him back to the music of the waves crashing onto bedrocks, reaching Kit's toes to tease him and roll back almost viciously to start again instants later. Ty shut his eyes from a foggy view and titled his head back to embrace a way too distant, clearer memory. He let go to the sound of music playing through his headphones, fists unclenched, vulnerable as the rain penetrated the thin fabric of his clothes, soaking his skin. He opened is pale gray eyes, lashes heavy like tree branches after a storm, and again the layer of clouds above felt like a wall. A wall he couldn't reach. 

 

For a moment it felt like the sky might collapse onto this maze of stone that is London. He stood there unblinking, a still figure with arms and heart open wide as the rain poured harder. When that wall comes down, he'll be ready for what's on the other side, probably waiting too. 

 

One day, they will witness the love they bare for each other, under the other’s eye; riding through a storm or sleeping under the sun—creating a rainbow of sort, when rain and sunshine collide, laying before them a bridge for their souls to finally meet.


End file.
